Dulce Dulce Inocencia
by Chocolate De Trufa
Summary: El pequeño Minato de 7 años, tiene un problemita con la hiperactividad y marimacha Kushina Uzumaki, y se le ocurrió pedirle un consejo a la peor persona que pudo escoger... su padre. ¿Que nuevos problemas le acarreara este "buen" consejo?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! :D

soy yo otra vez ¿Me echaron de menos ? ;)

Como bien dice mi perfil, tenia pensada un historia MinaKushi, pero no fue hasta hoy que la termine, tan solo tenia el pequeño bosquejo de lo que me gustaría que fuera pero nada serio... entonces me vino la inspiracion y este es el resultado :D

Y para quienes leyeron mi otro fic "Por favor, no llores" muchas gracias por comentarlo, enserio que me emocionaron *-* y pronto les tendre otro de Pandora Hearts.

Y como se lo tenia prometido a mi querida "Barbie" (o Minna-chan 15) se lo dedico a ella y a Megu que pasan todo el día fastidiandome para que escriba algo, sin su apoyo, esto no seria mas que un momento de ocio de mi mente. Las quiero chicas.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán D

-Es mi segundo fan fic "serio", y el primero sobre Naruto, asi que estan mas que advertidos.

-No tendra mas de 3 capitulos que ya tengo ;D

-Sucede en un AU /Universo Alterno.

-Hay un punto donde aparecen entre un parrafo y otro "..." y es donde se hace un salto en el tiempo, espero que no haya quedado muy enredado :S

**-**La inspiración para esto fue de un capitulo de los Simpson`s por si las dudas XD

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Lamentablemente ningún personaje es mio, tan solo la historia, escribiría el nombre del verdadero autor pero estoy segura de que cometería un horror ortográfico asi que lo dejo así :D

Dulce, Dulce Inocencia

* * *

><p>"Son inocentes, aun en su malicia."<p>

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:30 PM en la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, mientras el tibio sol de la tarde calentaba los tejados y a los gatos que holgazaneaban sobre ellos tomando los cálidos rayos del astro rey, con un cielo azul que se extendía en todas direcciones posibles y las infaltables nubes esponjosas y blancas para crear un sinfín de formas con ellas, aquel día tenía pinta de ser de aquellos en que solo pasan cosas buenas y agradables.<p>

Cosas lindas.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, un pequeño Minato Namikaze de 7 años en cuanto se despertó esa mañana para ir a su escuela, que iba a ser su día de buena suerte, como una calificación sobresaliente (aunque para él era tan común como respirar), que iba a encontrar dinero tirado en la calle, que su equipo iba a ganar el partido de futbol, que el maestro le daría la palabra en clases… en fin, un sin número de cosas lindas que pueden pasar en un bello día.

Lamentablemente, el pequeño rubio que ahora, 3:30 de la tarde, caminaba rumbo a su casa con su tierna mochila al hombro, llena de libros que la mayoría de los niños repelen a esa edad y que él devoraba con avidez, con la cabeza gacha y sujetando una bolsita de hielo sobre su ojo morado, no parecía irradiar la alegría de un día "lindo".

Porque, pese a que aquel día había tenido suerte (encontró dinero en la calle, su madre le mando ramen de almuerzo, su equipo gano el partido, contesto correctamente todas las preguntas del maestro… etc.) un pequeño inconveniente al final del día, había transformado su racha de buena suerte en un ojo morado.

Y este pequeño inconveniente había sido traído directamente desde Uzu el año pasado y contaba con nombre y apellido.

La marimacha y pelirroja: Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, estaba cansado, había estado todo el día evadiendo a Uzumaki-chan para evitar problemas, pero la niña de una u otra manera, lograba enojarse con él para propinarle la paliza de su vida o hacerle alguna travesura de muy mal gusto, como la vez que lo encerró en un armario, le obligo a ponerse un vestido, maquillaje y coletas para luego hacerlo recorrer todo el colegio vestido de esa manera y mas encima sacarle fotos que terminaron en el diario mural de la escuela.

Y Minato tenía que aguantar todo eso con la frente en alto, haciendo uso de todo la paciencia que tenia, porque, lo pareciera o no, Kushina era una niña y a las niñas se les trata bien, no se les insulta ni se les golpea, se les da el asiento y se les ayuda cuando tienen algún problema, como bien le había enseñado su mamá.

Y lo más humillante para el pequeño genio rubio, era que esto ya era una costumbre, una horrible e inevitable rutina.

La primera golpiza que le había dado fue el mismísimo día en que se conocieron en el pre-escolar, se debió a que él la había confundido, accidentalmente, con un _niño_, llamándole inocentemente Uzumaki-kun en frente de toda la clase, provocando la risa de sus otros compañeritos y la furia incontenible de la pequeña_, pero increíblemente fuerte,_ pelirroja.

Esa misma noche lo visito por primera vez el hada de los dientes… producto de los 3 dientes que la Uzumaki le había tirado de un solo puñetazo.

La siguiente paliza no tardo mucho en llegar, _tan solo se demoro dos días, para mala suerte del pequeño rubio,_ se debió a que, tratando de ser buena persona e intermediario de paz entre ella y su amigo Fugaku, que estaban enfrascados en una pelea, y en eso, uno de los muchos golpes que iban y venían _(mas venían de la pelirroja que del __Uchiha__) _le llego uno en el ojo, dejándoselo morado por toda la semana.

Y así siguió el año de pre-escolar entre bromas pesadas y golpes hasta días actuales que iban en primer grado, en donde la pequeña Kushina siempre encontraba alguna, forma o escusa, para provocar algún dolor físico en Minato, ya sea a través de golpes, coscorrones o con alguna de sus millones de bromas, aun si este se disculpaba, _aunque no fuera su culpa_, ella no le daba tregua y le perseguía por el patio hasta darle alcance y tirarle algún diente de leche que le quedara en la boca.

Aunque veámosle el lado positivo.

Ahora tenía su alcancía de rana llena y estaba empezando otra.

Como era obvio la pelirroja no se salvaba del castigo impuesto por los profesores, que eran desde ordenar el salón de clases hasta escribir 100 veces en la pizarra "la violencia no es buena", pero eso no le quitaba los moretones al pequeño Namikaze.

Cada vez las escusas que ella usaba eran más ridículas para meterse con él, como la de hoy: por haberla estado mirando como idiota todo el recreo, aunque si somos sinceros….

Minato si la estuvo mirando todo el recreo como idiota.

Aunque el pequeño rubio contaba con que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta… simplemente había tenido mala suerte.

Y la razón era por ese largo y sedoso cabello rojo, que era su actualmente color favorito, le fascinaba de una manera misteriosa y dulce, que muchas veces no llegaba a comprender del todo, a veces de lo intenso y empalagoso que era le llegaba a dar miedo, quizás estaba enfermo, pero eso solo le pasaba cuando Kushina estaba cerca, con ninguna otra niña, solo ella.

Tantas veces se sintió tentado a contárselo a alguien, a un amigo o incluso a su propio papá, pero… si lo hacía tenia la extraña sensación de que ya no sería lo mismo, que aquella sensación que le hacía cosquillas en el estomago cuando Uzumaki andaba cerca, era… suya, neta y simplemente suya y no sedeaba compartirla con nadie, la quería solo para él, su pequeño secreto intimo.

Pero volviendo a la sangrienta persecución de hoy… bueno, no fue sangrienta, pero si dolorosa para quien era el niño más rápido en el colegio.

…..

Minato jadeaba con fuerza, podía sentir el desbocado latido de su corazón pitando en sus oídos, el sudor frio impregnándose como pegamento a su frente, aunque el corredor de la escuela estuviera fresco, él tenía calor, por haber estado corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas por más de 10 minutos mientras era perseguido por una enojada pelirroja.

No lograba encontrar el lugar que le daría salvación y lo peor de todo era que Kushina también era rápida y le estaba dando alcance, la escuchaba perfectamente gritando a sus espaldas.

-¡No huyas cobarde, 'ttebane!

-¡Si no lo hago, me mataras! –respondió el niño entre jadeos.

-¡Esa es la idea, 'ttebane!

Dio una rápida vuelta en una esquina, casi tropezando, pero logro seguir corriendo mientras una triunfal y esperanzada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, estaba su salvación: el baño de los niños.

Si entraba, Kushina no podría seguirlo para golpearle, y tan solo tendría que aguantar encerrado hasta que ella se aburriera y se fuera, el problema estaba en que haría para evitar la paliza mañana, porque de algo estaba seguro, Kushina Uzumaki no rompía nunca de los nuncas una promesa.

Y ella había prometido que le dejaría el ojo morado.

Bueno de ese detalle ya se ocuparía más tarde, cuando no estuviera tratando de salvar su vida, o la de su ojo.

Tan solo unos pasos más y estaría a salvo por ese día. Tan solo un poco mas… Y tropezó.

Ese día, tenía la mala suerte impregnada en la piel.

Porque en cuanto su estomago golpeo contra el piso sintió como algo, o mejor dicho, una niñita marimacha y pelirroja, caía sobre su espalda haciendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera expulsado con fuerza, sintió como las manos de la niña lo jalaban de la camisa y le daban vuelta, para que su espalda fuera la que tocara el frio suelo con ella a horcajadas encima, estaba atrapado y tan solo pudo ver como Uzumaki levantaba su mano hecha puño, antes de cerrar con fuerza los ojos, con la resignación de alguien que sabe que le darán una paliza…

Pero antes de cerrarlos, no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se veía con su larga cabellera rojiza, con sus leves pecas en sus tiernos pómulos junto con el rubor de la ira, pero sobretodo, lo dulce que se veía enojada.

Y Minato, aunque lo negara incluso a sí mismo, fue feliz por estar un instante tan cerca de ella.

De su tormenta personal.

…..

Se detuvo un segundo ante la puerta de su casa, lo más probable era que su mamá aun estuviera de turno en el hospital y su padre estuviera preparando la merienda, ya que él trabajaba en casa como escritor de libros que no le permitían leer, el pequeño rubio suspiro otra vez, quería saltarse la charla que le daría su padre sobre "cómo tratar mujeres" pese a que a él no parecían resultarle mucho tampoco, porque las mujeres siempre terminaban apaleándolo mucho más fuerte que Uzumaki a él.

Quizás lo suyo fuera cosa de genética, aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionase de esa forma.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?<p>

¿Alguna duda?

¿Mucho oOC? espero que no :S

:D

Si les gusto y quieren saber como sigue... ya saben que hacer

Apreten ese sexy botoncito verde que estoy segura que ahora mismo les esta dando un baile sensual y dejen un lindo comentario, no les tomara mas de 1 minuto B)

BAY

Se kuidan

Lucy


	2. Sin si quiera pensarlo

_(Una bomba de humo explota y de entre la espesura aparece Lucy con un "intento" de traje ninja tosiendo)_

Bueno, bueno... estoy segura que mas de alguno me quiere muerta por tardar tanto... les diria que tengo alguna excusa y bla bla bla... pero la verdad es que no la tengo U.U

Lo unico que puedo decir en mi defensa que hice este cap con todo el esfuerzo que mi perezoso cerebro tiene, espero que les guste :D

Ademas que quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos *-*, que me alegraron el dìa cuando los lei.

y tambien a los lectores silenciosos, con que lean y le guste me basta... pero nada cuesta dejar un comentario o darle al sexy botoncito que les hara un baile sensual :D

Si encuentran algún horror ortográfico lo arreglan mentalmente cuando mi Word no pudo :D

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningun personaje, no gano nada con esta salvo matar mis neuronas tratando de hilar las palabras adecuadas. Asi qe no me demanden.

Bueno no los aburro mas... y vamos con el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

"Sin si quiera pensarlo"

* * *

><p>"<em>Quizás lo suyo fuera cosa de genética, aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionase de esa forma."<em>

Aunque pensándolo un poco, él jamás llevaba a cabo los consejos de su padre y aun así ella seguía haciéndole la vida imposible, quizás tratar una vez no estaría mal…

Sacudió la cabeza, tendría que estar muy desesperado para hacer uso de los consejos paternos, y resignado entro en la casa.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando no hacer mucho ruido, lo último que le faltaba era que su padre lo viera en ese lamentable estado, aquella vergonzosa rutina se había estado repitiendo todo un año hasta el punto que ya se la sabia de memoria… y era muy humillante.

Un ligero sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas del pequeño rubio de tan solo pensar en la solución que le había dado.

Su padre era un verdadero demente si pensaba que esa sería la mejor salida.

Minato consideraba tener una vida aun demasiado corta como para acabarla en manos de la pequeña "Habanera Sangrienta" por culpa de las imprudencias de su padre… Y es que de solo pensar en el consejo llegaba a palidecer.

Sip, definitivamente Uzu-chan lo mataría si hacia _eso._

Durante el trayecto a casa estuvo planeando la forma de subir sigilosamente hasta su cuarto sin llamar la atención de su padre, que debería estar en el estudio "dando los toques finales a su obra maestra" según él, y esperar a que su mamá llegara, ella le curaría el ojo y tendría una solución más diplomática a su problema con la pequeña pelirroja... aunque conociendo a su madre quizá no fuese _tan_ diplomática como él esperaba.

En verdad, su familia era realmente rara.

Minato en cuanto entro a la sala de estar noto que estaba sumida en un intenso silencio, solo interrumpido por el ocasional croar de Froggi, su rana mascota, la cual descansaba en su pecera sobre una mesa junto a la ventana. Su madre, todas las mañanas antes de partir al hospital, la bajaba de su cuarto para no olvidar alimentarla mientras él estaba en la escuela, Minato aun recordaba con pesar como hace unos años, cuando él había ido a visitar a su abuela por una semana, su otra rana Lepsi se había "escapado para unirse al circo de los anfibios acróbatas en Moscú, Rusia, que extrañamente había estado de paso por la ciudad justo cuando él no estaba y se había marchado antes de su regreso" (_en palabras textuales de sus padres_) producto de que sus progenitores habían olvidado alimentarla y solo había quedado Froggi, demasiado leal como para irse con el circo.

Aunque sonase extraño, Froggi era el único ser viviente que conocía _toda _la historia con la pequeña Uzumaki, era el único que aguardaba silencioso a que acabase de contar todo sin interrumpirlo, aunque le hubiese agradado recibir alguna otra respuesta, que un simple croar.

Volvió a mirar a los alrededores para verificar el área. _¡Bien!_, sus sospechas eran ciertas y su padre ni siquiera había notado que él había llegado, con cuidado se quito los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, pego su espalda a la pared igual que había visto hacer en la tele al agente 007 y puso en marcha su plan "Esquivar a papá".

Desde la entrada a cuatro metros se encontraba una encimera que separaba la sala de la cocina, tres metros después estaba la puerta que daba al despacho de su padre, otros metros y estaba la escalera que daba a la parte superior de la casa donde estaban los dormitorios, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a la ventana, tomar la pecera donde estaba Froggi y subir a su habitación sin causar ruido alguno, con la esperanza de que su padre estuviera tan concentrado en su escritura que no notara la hora.

Reuniendo todo el conocimiento que tenia producto de ver tantas películas de espías y ninjas junto a su amigo Fugaku, camino lentamente agazapado hasta llegar a la encimera que mantenía al margen a la cocina, quizá su padre estuviera dentro y él no lo hubiese notado, prefería no arriesgarse, siguió con el pellejo pegado a la pared para sortear los obstáculos, y cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de su objetivo soltó un tranquilo y aliviado suspiro…

-¿Ya llego tu madre que nos estamos escondiendo? –Pregunto en su susurroJiraiya, apareciendo de la nada y casi provocando un infarto en su hijo -¿Y ahora que pasa que estas tan pálido?

-¡¿De dónde has salido?

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Me paso todo el día esforzándome, haciendo mi ardua y dura investigación, para que mi propio hijo venga a gritarme! –contesto el peliblanco en una dramática pose teatral y haciéndose el dolido, mientras que tras la nuca de Minato se deslizaba una gotita, su padre nunca cambiaria.

Todo el impecable plan de Minato acababa de irse por el retrete hasta el putrefacto desagüe, su padre lo había atrapado y estaba seguro que noto el ojo morado, ahora venia la parte incomoda…

-La chica Uzumaki de nuevo ¿verdad? –pregunto Jiraiya en cuanto vio el moretón que cubrió el ojo del pequeño rubio, el cual se limito a bajar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

El peliblanco quedo perplejo, esa niña sí que tenía algo en contra de su hijo, porque podía ya ser una vez, quizás hasta dos veces, pero 4 en una semana (y eso que solo era Miércoles) ya era mucho, aunque Jiraiya tenía que admitir que esa marimacha sí que tenia ingenio para hacer pedacitos la vida de su hijo. ¡PERO ESO NO LO DEJARIA ASI COMO ASI! NO, él siendo un súper-experto en todo cuanto se relacione con el género femenino y su anatomía no permitiría que un hijo suyo sufriera ante ellas, primero muerto que permitir tal humillación… Y tenía la solución perfecta para Mina-chan.

_¡El definitivamente era todo un genio con lo relacionado con las mujeres, y sería muy egoísta no compartir aquella sabiduría con su joven hijo!_ Pensó mientras una escalofriante sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Mira pequeño renacuajo, todo empieza cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho y deciden tener bebés, para eso… -comenzó con su típica charla, mientras pasaba un fuerte brazo por los hombros de Minato, quien trataba por todos su medios de huir en dirección a la seguridad de su cuarto, pero en cambio era arrastrado por su padre al sofá, donde tendrían su charla "De hombre a hombre" hasta que llegara Tsunade y rescatara… perdón, digo, "interrumpiera amistosamente" la charla y "mandara _delicadamente_ a dormir a su marido" para luego tratar de quitarle el trauma a su hijo de tan solo 7 años…

_Dos horas de tortura para Minato más tarde_

-…Y así fue como tu mami tras 8 horas de doloroso parto te trajo al mundo ¿alguna duda? –consulto un alegre peliblanco, satisfecho por haber traspasado sus inigualables conocimientos a su primogénito, mientras un tic aparecía en el ojo izquierdo del pequeño Minato, demasiado información para su joven y casta mente…

Y encontrando la voz de quien-sabe-donde, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema con Uzumaki-san? –aun no le cabía en la cabeza por que su padre le había contado "sobre el ciclo de la vida" si su problema tenía que ver con niña que lo molestaba.

-Bueno porque… -el pervertido se inclino y susurro algo en el oído de su hijo, quien inmediatamente abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo mientras un fiero rubor hacia acto de presencia en sus mejillas…

"_Definitivamente __**nunca**__ llevaría a cabo su consejo"_

Pero Mina-chan olvido algo muy importante… "Nunca digas nunca"

* * *

><p>Aquella noche durante la cena, la cual solo compartico con su madre, ya que su padre estaba "profundamente noqueado… digo: dormido" no pudo concentrarse del todo en lo que su mamá le contaba respecto a su día en el trabajo, ni pudo responder elocuentemente a las preguntas de su mami sobre su día en la escuela ya que su mente se encontraba vagando muy lejos de su cuerpo, en un lugar donde él y Uzu-chan podían pasar dos horas sin pelearse, había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, mañana aria todo lo posible por mejorar su relación con la pelirroja.<p>

Solo esperaba que ella no lo matara antes.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, pese que Minato notaba una extraña sensación en el aire como si aquel día algo monumental fuse a pasar, pero dejando de lado ese presentimiento: tomo su desayuno y se subió al auto junto a su madre para llevarlo a la escuela, antes de bajarse en la puerta del establecimiento su mami lo lleno de besos y lápiz labial, mientras casi lo asfixia con un enorme abrazo entre sus senos en tanto le recordaba lo mucho que lo quería y que se cuidara.

Se bajo del auto en busca de aire y tratando de limpiarse el maquillaje con las toallitas húmedas que su madre guardaba en su bolso para esas ocasiones, y se dirigió a su salón de clases con toda la normalidad que pudo…

Pero el extraño cosquilleo en su nuca no dejaba de intrigarlo.

No fue hasta que estuvo sentado en su pupitre y el profesor se pusiera a dar la clase, que se entero que era aquella extraña sensación: El puesto junto a Mikoto Uchiha estaba desierto, y aquel era el lugar de la pequeña Uzumaki Kushina, ella no había ido a clases.

Durante el resto de la clase el rubio no pudo estar del todo atento, algo faltaba, hasta el punto que echaba de menos las bolitas de papel ensalivado que Uzu-chan le arrojaba durante las clases.

Y sin saber porque, aquel luminoso y cálido día de clases perdió todo su brillo para Minato, siendo reemplazado por una angustiosa opresión en el pecho… estaba preocupado.

Kushina nunca faltaba a clases, hasta el punto de que el año pasado ella había sacado el premio a la mejor asistencia, la chica contaba con una salud impecable y por lo que sabía ella no tenia mamá, su padre trabajaba todo el día como jefe de policía y sus 6 hermanos mayores estaban en la escuela hasta bien entraba la tarde, por lo cual si faltaba, nadie la cuidaba en su casa.

La pequeña opresión que sentía en el pecho se hizo más pesada ante aquel pensamiento, no quería imaginarse a la pelirroja en su casa, con fiebre y sola.

Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda de solo pensarlo, Kushina no merecía eso.

Y Minato pasó toda la mañana, preocupado por la ausencia de la Uzumaki, incluso se acerco a Mikoto para preguntarle si sabía algo de la pelirroja, pero la pequeña pelinegra tampoco sabía.

Solo fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando pudo respirar tranquilo, porque de improviso la vio aparecer por la puerta del comedor, supo que acababa de llegar porque aun traía su mochila al hombro, con su largo cabello rojo despeinado, con una brillante camiseta naranja y unos pantalones de niño con manchas de barro, ella se encamino hacia la mesa donde comía junto a Mikoto.

Minato tomo aire, se levanto de la mesa que compartía junto al Uchiha y los gemelos Hyūga y con el plato de ramen que le había pedido a su mamá como almuerzo, se encamino a ella para hacer las paces, sabia de la adoración de la pelirroja por el ramen, así que ese plato le garantizaba por lo menos la atención de la Uzumaki.

Y mientras iba acercándose a la mesa no evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¡Odio la agujas `ttabane! –Se quejo Kushina mientras comía un poco del bento que le había mandado su padre de almuerzo –No puedo creer que papá nos haga exámenes anuales de sangre ¿No pueden usar los del año anterior `ttabane?

-Shina-chan, si hicieran eso, no serviría de nada porque esa sangre ya esta vieja –respondió tranquila Mikoto mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza, a veces no sabía de donde salían las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¿Vieja? Pero si yo solo tengo 7...

Y cuando a Minato solo le faltaba unos escasos pasos para dar con la pelirroja una sutil brisa (_de donde quiera que allá salido en un comedor cerrado, incluso llámenlo destino si quieren) _acaricio la dulce esencia de ramen y la arrastro hasta donde estaba la pequeña Uzumaki, que en cuanto capto el delicioso aroma de los dioses se levanto de golpe y giro con suma brusquedad, olvidando su aburrido plato de bento y lo que vino a continuación ninguno de los dos pudo evitar…

En cuanto Kushina se levanto tan de repente, Minato se sobresalto un poco provocando que tropezara con un poco de leche que alguien había derramado (_culpen al destino también_), causando que el inestable y humeante plato de ramen que este sostenía saliera volando de sus manos y aterrizara estruendosamente sobre la Uzumaki.

Un monumental y tétrico silencio invadió la cafetería…

...

Minato palideció.

….

Kushina se puso roja de rabia.

…..

Mikoto enterró su carita entre sus delicadas manos, frustrada.

…

Fugaku Uchiha y los gemelos Hyūga suspiraron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

…..

Y la señora gorda con bigote de la cafetería seguía y seguía batiendo la salsa mientras escuchaba a Lady Gaga

...

-Ehh… etto… nee Ku..shi…na-san, lo...lo… sie...nto mucho.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO, RENACUAJO AFEMINADO! –fue el grito furioso de la Uzumaki cuando por fin pudo hablar a través de la rabia.

Y en un dos por tres Minato estaba de pie corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas en un desesperado intento por salvar su vida de las manos de cierta niña pelirroja…que corría detrás de él con toda la intención de tirar algunos de sus dientes definitivos. ¿Debería considerar humillante que esto no le resultara nada nuevo?

La primera idea de Minato para escapar de su perseguidora era correr hasta el baño de niños, pero inmediatamente le golpeo el recuerdo de la última vez que uso esa táctica (_ayer_), así que decidió salir del comedor e ir al patio, si corría lo suficientemente rápido podía rodearlo, entrar por la puerta trasera de la escuela y esconderse de Kushina hasta que tocara la campana.

Con el corazón a todo dar, la respiración entre cortada y el sudor perlando su frente, Namikaze Minato corrió por el patio, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por Uzumaki Kushina, pero cuando pasaron bajo la sombra del árbol de Sakura que había en medio del patio, Minato se tropezó _(otra vez, todas estas experiencias deberían enseñarle a mirar donde pisa)_ cayendo de golpe al suelo y siendo agarrado por la pelirroja.

Estaba atrapado y no había salida alguna…_O quizás sí…_

Sintió como las pequeñas manos de la Uzumaki lo agarraban de su camiseta amarilla y lo alzaban para que pudiera darle un buen golpe, y en cuanto Minato volvió a verla no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, estaba llena de sopa y fideos, su camiseta favorita arruinada por el ramen, sin contar que su largo y lindo cabello rojo estaba repleto de verduras y caldo, le costaría una infinidad lavarlo…

Estaba perdido ante la implacable fuerza de aquel remolino rojo cuando un repentino escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda mientras en su mente se reprodujo el consejo que el día anterior su padre le había susurrado.

"_Bésala"_

Y sin pensarlo lo hizo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, porque Minato dudaba tener el valor necesario para hacerlo, agarro con fuerza la camiseta naranja de la pequeña Uzumaki, la tiro contra él y cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras tomaba aire por la boca, dispuesto a realizar la última _y única_ cosa estúpida que tendría oportunidad de hacer en su corta vida, porque estaba seguro de que Kushina lo mataría…

-¡Pero que mier…!

Pero para desgracia de la pequeña pelirroja, no pudo terminar su insulto porque los húmedos labios del Namikaze impactaron accidentalmente entreabiertos con los suyos, que para su mala suerte, también lo estaban.

_Muack!*_

La brusca sensación del impacto fue húmeda y suave, como estar lamiendo una paleta ya muy babeada, solo que en esta ocasión la pequeña cantidad de espeso liquido ajeno que se derramaba dentro de sus bocas era cálido y más dulce que cualquier caramelo y más sabroso que cualquier plato de ramen, e instantáneamente abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa del repentino _(y asqueroso)_ intercambio de saliva.

Paralizados, se quedaron así, mirándose con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, azul contra violeta, sin romper el tierno y blando contacto mojado de sus labios.

Obviamente el rubor hizo acto de presencia en los dos infantes hasta las ojeras y fue en ese momento en que ambos se separaron "asqueados".

-Agggh! –fue el gesto de asco de Minato, mientras trataba de escupir la saliva de Kushina de su boca, lastima para el pequeño rubio que la saliva ajena demora 3 meses en salir del organismo…*

Aunque muy en el fondo, una débil vocecilla en la base de su mente no dejaba de susurrar _"Que linda es, que labios tan suaves…"_ y un escalofrió le recorrió por completo, porque aunque lo negara una y mil veces, si le había gustado aquel "beso baboso", y fue raro, miro a hurtadillas a la chica que de rodillas trataba de escupir o vomitar su saliva, y aun en ese estado a él le pareció la niña más linda.

Ella no era igual a las otras niñas que siempre estaban detrás de él tratando de besarlo, ella no fingía para caerle bien, Kushina solo era Kushina y eso le gustaba.

Se supone que aquel beso debió de resultarle traumático, no dulce, definitivamente Kushina Uzumaki no era buena para su salud, tanto física como mental.

Y conociendo como es Kushina…

-¡Asco, asco, asco, ASCO, ASCO `TTEBANE! –chillo lo más fuerte que pudieron sus pulmones y valla que eran fuertes.

Hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, enserio, un golpe, un insulto, un jalón de cabello… PERO NO UN BESO, ese niño acababa de meterse en un gran, gran lio, nadie, NADIE, tenía derecho a… robar su primer beso, menos ese flacucho afeminado.

Pero aun en ese estado de total negación, un extraño cosquilleo permanecía constante en sus sonrosados labios, era lindo, casi agradable y le recordaba a los labios de Minato, cálidos, dulces, tiernos y amables, como era él.

Demasiado empalagoso.

Demasiado… Minato.

Porque si había una razón para que Kushina molestase constantemente al rubio, no era porque el niño le desagradara, hasta cierto punto lo encontraba lindo, pero si le preguntaran lo negaría mil veces, ella tenía su orgullo, la causa no era otra que la exasperación que le causaba verlo tan… tan…tranquilo. ¡Eso no era normal en un niño de 7 años!

Siempre aguantando cada cosa que ella le hiciera sin gritar, insultarla o golpearla, incluso hasta algunas veces le sonreía ¡Por amor a Dios, nadie tenía tanta paciencia! Siempre atento a las ordenes del maestro, siempre las mejores notas, hasta tenía un insoportable y chillón fan-club, incluso una vez le había abierto la puerta para que ella pasara aun cuando después ella le propinase una patada en la espinilla o la vez que ella colgó su ropa interior del asta bandera después de la clase gimnasia y él lo único que se limito a hacer fue pedir _por favor _si se la podía devolver, él era demasiado bueno.

Pero lo peor de todo era que Minato la ignorase, o inclusive más desagradable, era que la tratara igual que al resto de sus compañeras.

Ella, Uzumaki Kushina, era una digna rival a la cual considerar, temer y no tratarla como a una niñita llorona como siempre la trataba el Namikaze ¡Por Kami, ella podía perfectamente abrirse sola la puerta, alcanzar por su cuenta su abrigo del perchero (aunque tuviese que saltar para lograrlo), abrocharse _(casi)_ sola las agujetas de sus zapatos y resolver "perfectamente" los ejercicios de matemática! No necesitaba que cierto rubio metiche de ojos azules la estuviera siempre cuidando y tratándola como una princesita, era realmente fastidioso.

Por lo que sabia y había comprobado por experiencia propia, que el chico jamás de los jamases había hecho una mísera e insignificante broma, nunca había desobedecido y jamás sacaba menos de "sobresaliente" en un examen, ella muy bien sabia de los enormes libros que leía en la hora de recreo en vez de estar jugando con los demás niños o de los ejercicios matemáticos * que le pedía al maestro por pura "_diversión_", eso para Kushina no era ser un niño ni disfrutar la dulce y escasa infancia.

Por esa razón se había prometido que provocaría que Minato Namikaze, la persona más tranquila sobre la faz de la tierra y con perfectos modales, perdiera por completo su tan valiosa paciencia, porque si había alguien que pudiera lograrlo, era ella, Kushina Uzumaki `ttabane!

Pero volviendo a lo del beso…

-¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO, `TTEBANE!

Y lo único que atino a hacer Minato tras el encrespado grito de la pelirroja fue tragar saliva y correr por su vida, mientras en sus labios se escurría una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa idiota del primer amor, porque de una forma u otra a él le agradaba que ella fuese así, explosiva y violenta, ella era el desorden que le faltaba en su vida, porque sabía muy bien lo aburrido que sería sin que ella estuviese ahí fastidiándolo.

Quizá debía seguir más a menudo los consejos de su padre…

* * *

><p><em>Aclaraciones :D<em>

_Muack!*= sonido de un beso._

"_Lastima para el pequeño rubio que la saliva ajena demora 3 meses en salir del organismo…*= dato curioso que encontré de ociosidad en la red O.o_

_*__ = mega extra complicadamente difíciles_

* * *

><p><em>Nota final :D<em>

_¿Criticas?_

_¿Comentarios?_

_¿Tomates podridos o alguna otra fruta en mal estado?_

_¿Se merece conti o lo dejo tal y como esta?_

_Gracias por llegar hasta aca y soportar mis desvarios_

_:D_

_Lucy_

_P.D: aprieten ese sexy botoncito azul que ahora mismo les esta dando un baile sexy ;D_


	3. Una reunión un tanto incomoda

Holaaaa! soy yo de nuevo... y se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto T.T

Solo quería pasar a decirles que agradezco mucho los comentarios que han dejado, y si hubo alguno que no pude contestar quiero que sepan que leí cada uno y todos me sacaron una sonrisa... hasta los más breves :D

No importa si solo ponen "continua" para un autor novato hasta un review un blanco cuenta *-* asi que no sean tímidos y comenten, se acepta de todo xD

Descargo de responsabilidad: no gano absolutamente nada con esto... salvo bajar mis notas

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Anteriormente en: Dulce Dulce Inocencia…

"_Y lo único que atino a hacer Minato tras el grito de guerra de la pelirroja fue tragar saliva y correr por su vida, mientras en sus labios se escurría una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa idiota del primer amor, porque de una forma u otra a él le agradaba que ella fuese así, explosiva y violenta, ella era el desorden que le faltaba en su vida, porque sabía muy bien lo aburrido que sería sin que ella estuviese ahí fastidiándolo._

_Quizá debía seguir más a menudo los consejos de su padre…"_

Tic…Tac

Tic…Tac

Tic...Tac

Tic…Tac

Tic… Tac Tic…Tac

Un incomodo silencio se había instalado en aquella lúgubre habitación de sentencias, interrumpido por el irritante tic tac del reloj colgado de la pared que solo lograba poner aun más nervioso a Minato _"¿es que acaso costaba mucho comprar uno digital?"_

Pero si somos del todo sinceros con la situación, era que independiente del maldito reloj del demonio, el pequeño rubio no podía estar más estresado, era la primera vez en su vida que iba al despacho del director por otra cosa que no fueran felicitaciones por su excelente desempeño académico, conductual, deportivo… etc.

Su último encuentro "bélico" con la pelirroja se había convertido en la gota que rebalsó la paciencia de los adultos, por lo que ambos estaban en ese momento sentados frente a frente, esperando a que los adultos terminaron de discutir dentro del despacho del director para acabar de una buena vez por todas estos ridículos enfrentamientos.

Vale destacar que de vez en cuando la voz de Tsunade o del padre de Kushina se dejaba escuchar por sobre el volumen típico de una "calmada y pacifica charla" de adultos, más bien parecía que estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla campal allí adentro

Y a medida de que los segundos pasaban al Namikaze se le hacía más _y más_ difícil evitar echar vistazos furtivos a su compañera de castigo, quien no parecía alterada por la situación, es más, parecía realmente cómoda e inclusive un tanto aburrida hasta el punto de que había sacado el cuaderno de artes visuales y se había puesto a colorear un dinosaurio purpura, por lo que Minato asumió que esta no era la primera vez que ella era llamada amonestar por el mismísimo director.

-Oye tarado ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras? –Súbitamente Minato sintió como toda la sangre dentro de su organismo se concentraba en su cara -¡Contesta `ttabane!

-Bue…ee..no… veras… es quee.. yo… tu… veras…. Es algo… un… –por primera vez el rubio se vio atorado y sin palabras, el mero hecho de confesarle a Kushina la razón por la que la miraba tanto bastaba para que el joven Namikaze deseara saltar por una ventana.

-¡Habla bien `ttabane! ¿Eres retardado o algo así? –O, si, la pequeña pelirroja carecía de todo tacto o sutileza, y es que lo ultimo no lo había dicho como insulto o para ser cruel, sinceramente comenzaba a dudar de la inteligencia del rubio.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que me gustas! –Y toda la corta vida de Minato acaba de irse por el retrete, había hecho la cosa más estúpida de las cosas estúpidas, casi pudo sentir que su corazón se detenía.

Lo peor, es que estaban en un primer piso y sin ninguna ventana a la vista.

Pero tengamos en cuenta que la pequeña era un poco lenta, así que se demoro unos cuantos segundos en que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis para averiguar qué diablos quiso decir el rubio, pero en cuanto el proceso cerebral anterior se vio finalizado y Kushina interiorizo el concepto de "me gustas" y "Minato" un aura asesina comenzó a rondarla…

-Ustedes dos levántense y entren a la oficina. –Minato debía su corta vida a la arrugada secretaria del director que acababa de salvarle el pellejo, lo malo es que en vez de enfrentarse solo a Kushina, ahora tendría que hacerle cara al padre de esta, y por lo que sabía… no era un tipo muy paciente.

Ambos críos se levantaron de inmediato y entraron al despacho del jefe de su escuela, Minato conocía muy bien a ese abuelito, fue el profesor de sus dos padres y había estado en casi todos sus cumpleaños, es más, los calcetines que traía puestos él se los había regalado el año pasado.

Cabe mencionar que dentro del despacho del director el ambiente tenso y cargado no era muy diferente al que ambos niños tenían afuera.

Tsunade estaba sentada en la única silla aparte de la del director Sarutobi, aun ataviada con su uniforme de doctora, brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, los labios fuertemente fruncidos y la mirada desafiante fija sobre Arashi Uzumaki, quien por su lado no parecía más tranquilo, sino mas bien parecía aceptar el desafío de la rubia, estaba parado en toda su alta estatura, con las mangas arremangadas del uniforme de policía dejaban en evidencia un par de enormes brazos que habían roto más de unos cuantos huesos.

Por su parte J se mantenía al margen de la situación tras el asiento de esposa, él había acudido principalmente como apoyo moral para ambos rubios, ya que antes de llegar al establecimiento Tsunade le había dejado bien claro que la que iba a hablar era ella y que si se atrevía a meter su nariz, lo castraba.

_Oh como amaba a su dulce y delicada esposa._

Pero el punto es que cuando ambos niños entraron, todos los ojos se fueron directamente al par, pero a Minato solo se sintió cohibido por los del Uzumaki mayor, era más grande de lo que se había imaginado cuando lo vio a lo lejos bajarse de la patrulla para entrar en la escuela, y por un motivo que ni el mismo rubio se puede explicar… no parecía agradarle mucho al tipo pelirrojo.

Minato trago saliva… ahora no sabía cómo saldría de esta.

Por su parte Kushina ignoro olímpicamente la mirada punzante que Tsunade le mandaba y corrió a los brazos de su padre para que este la cargara y hurgarle en los bolsillos de la camisa para ver si le había traído algún dulce, cuando dio con su objetivo, se deshizo hábilmente del papel colorido para meterse la golosina en la boca.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de la Uzumaki, nuestro pequeño genio camino lentamente hacia su madre, quien con destreza lo levanto para sentarlo en su regazo y de paso revolverle el cabello y darle un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, sobra decir que los pómulos del rubio se tiñeron de un grueso rojo.

-Bueno, niños, ustedes dos saben bastante bien por que hicimos esta reunión –comenzó Sarutobi, que lo único que deseaba era terminar rápidamente este suplicio, ya no soportaba ni a su ex alumna, ni a Uzumaki Arashi, que par de padres mas cargantes y eso que el tenia experiencia en padres desagradables como director de una primaria –Queremos incentivar vuestro espíritu de convivencia pacífica y realzar los lazos de fraternidad, que este respetable establecimiento se dedica a implantar en sus alumnos, desde las bases inmemorables del año…

Como el foco de atención de Kushina era de no más de 3 minutos y ya se sabía de memoria el inicio del discurso, decidió que mientras el viejo se iba en su fumada de paz y amor ancestrales que a nadie le importa, sus ojos y mente vagaran desde lo alto de los hombros de su padre.

Así que con que esa era la familia de Minato, la señora (bastante similar a Minato) parecía un tanto cabreada, estaba dando golpecitos con la punta del zapato en el piso y una vena comenzaba hincharse en su frente, si seguía así de seguro tendría un montón de arrugas… y hablando de montón. ¡Qué tetas tan grandes! ¿Serian naturales o implantes? De seguro su marido era todo un depravado. Que además el tipo si tenía cara de pervertido.

Luego comenzó a mirar a Namikaze, parecía un tanto incomodo mirando hacia el piso y asintiendo cada vez que el anciano decía algo… así que él si estaba prestando escucha al ridículo discursito ese que daba a cada estudiante que pasaba por ahí, ¡Ja! Kushina estaba segura de que ni siquiera el mismísimo Sarutobi se estaba poniendo atención.

Pero una extraña opresión en sus entrañas la hizo estremecer cuando se percato que todo esto lo había provocado ella con sus estúpidas bromas ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa tan desagradable? ¿Acaso había ingerido ramen en mal estado?

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, incluso a sí misma, si se ponía a pensar (cosa bastante poco frecuente en la bermeja) si ella no hubiera provocado al tarado afeminado, nada de esto hubiese pasado, el enano rubio no estaría ahí siendo regañado por el director y poniendo caras tristes.

¡Un nuevo tirón de tripas para Kushina! Así que era eso, ella se sentía… culpable.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda… Y el destino odiaba a Kushina._

Pero como Uzumaki Kushina es una mujer de armas tomar ¡Juraba por su ramen que solucionaría esto y no habría más retorcijones de tripas, `ttabane!

-Y como verán mis queridos niños, la violencia nunca es buena, como acabo de ejemplificar en esta contundente pero simbólica anécdota que un día mi abuelo me conto.

Y el anciano termino como de costumbre su ya repetido sermón ¿se le habría rayado el cerebro o es que no sabía otra cosa?

Por su lado Minato se afano todo el rato en el discurso de Sarutobi, mirando con determinación en dirección al piso, porque cada vez que levantaba la mirada hacia cualquier lado los negros ojos de Arashi lo fulminaban de tal modo que a cada segundo se encogía donde estaba.

Para mala suerte del pequeño, Kushina se encontraba sobre los hombros de este, y Minato era consciente que ella lo miraba desvergonzadamente sin apartar la vista, así que lo único que le quedo por hacer al rubio fue refugiarse en el regazo de su madre, deseando que este fuera el mejor bunker.

Nuestro pequeño prodigio no sabía si el padre de Kushina estaba enterado de lo que le había hecho a su hija (con beso y confesión incluida) pero algo le decía, que ese tipo no podía odiarlo simplemente porque la pelirroja lo fastidiaba, ni siquiera el incidente del "Uzumaki-kun" era motivo para que lo intimidara.

Así que cuando el director término por fin su esmerado discurso, Minato se digno a levantar su vista para percatarse como la pelirroja lo seguía mirando y como el padre de esta seguía clavándole dardos imaginarios.

Minato suspiro… a este paso no llegaría a los 30 cuerdo.

* * *

><p>Taaa-daaa!<p>

Gracias por llegar al final :D

Se que quizás deseaban algo mejor... pero solo esto logro mi maceta T.T

Solo queria decirles que si alguno tiene alguna idea para agregarle, me la puede mandar por un PM o en un review y yo la encajare por ahi, ya que este fic màs que mio es de ustedes :D

Se cuidan :3


End file.
